Lupin the 3rdTrying to trick the best
by Sonicwarrior189
Summary: Its funny just watch it


Inspired by and from the creators of  
Lupin the 3rd  
By: Lamar H. Namou  
LUPIN THE 3rd  
  
Trying to trick the best  
  
"How's bought a kiss baby" said a man. A girl slaps him. "Ouch. Well you can't blame a man for trying." Said the man. "Stop fooling around." Said another man. "Damn is it time already for another heist?" Said the man named LUPIN THE 3RD "Ya." Said the man named Jigen. "Seems that we have to steal a huge diamond at the museum. The diamond is called Mehorko. Made 100% out of pure diamond. Its 5Ins tall." Said Jigen. "DAMN. IT'S THAT BIG. THAT WOULD MAKE A GREAT GIFT FOR FUGICAKES," said Lupin. Fugicakes, I mean Fugiko (The girl who slapped him) "Well let's get going, you coming Goemon" Goemon was a swords man from Japan. "Yes of course my friends"(At the police station) "that damned Lupin are going for that new crystal that just came to the museum. I know he is. He always goes for the big stuff and by the size of that damn thing I know he is." Said an officer called Zenigata. (At the museum at 3 P.M. Lupin and his pals go check the Diamond out) Lupin's eyes grew wider as he saw the diamond. "THAT'S THE DIAMOND. MAN, IT'S HUGE." Said Lupin. "Crap doesn't look now but it's Zenigata." Jigen whispered. "What the hell is he doing here? OH! He must know our plan. I mean he knows that I would steal a crystal that HUGE, besides that it's on the newspaper." Lupin said. "We must leave immediately," Goemon said. (They went to the bathroom and disguised their selves) They left and went back to their place. "So now that Zenigata knows our plan we'll know he is going to plot." Lupin said. LUPIN THE 3RD. late that night. "Fugiko! I am going to have a BIG and do I mean BIG present. He he he. So let's get going shall we?" (At the museum) Lupin then snuck in with his pals. Lupin knocked out a guard and tied him up. He then took his clothes and scanned his fingerprints. Jigen had to black out all security systems and Goemon had to steal a helicopter go on the roof and get ready for their escape. Jigen then shut the systems down. "Alright Lupin I'm done here." Jigen said. "Gotcha. Thanks." Lupin said. He went straight to the crystal. Lupin would meet up with Jigen by the crystal. They got there at the same exact time. "This seems a little too easy. Wouldn't you think a crystal that large would be harder to get?" Said Jigen. "YA, and if Zenigata knew about this that this place would have guards everywhere?" Lupin said. Lupin then went up to the crystal and grabbed it. Suddenly guards were surrounding him. "I knew he wouldn't disappoint me. Said Lupin. "I finally got you right where I want you." Said Zenigata. "Oh do you?" (On top of the building) Goemon slashes the glass on the roof. Lupin threw a smoke grenade. (Theme song goes on (LUPIN THE 3rd)) Goemon throws down the rope from the helicopter. Jigen and Lupin climb up the rope. The smoke wares off. Two guards and Zenigata grab on to the rope right after the smoke wore off. Goemon cut the rope. "He he he he. So long Zenigata." Said Lupin. "So long Lupin." Zenigata said with a smile on his face. "Lupin! THIS IS BS. It's a fake! He out smarted us." Said Jigen. "NOT YET HE HASN'T! I knew he was going to do something like this so when we went to the museum in the morning, I planted a tracking device on it." Said Lupin. "So that's why the alarm went off when we went there." Said Goemon. Suddenly Lupin's Cell phone rang. Lupin picked it up. "Lupin. Do you have that gorges diamond you said you would get for me?" Said Fugiko who was apparently on the phone. "Not yet Fugicakes but I will" Said Lupin. "O.K. Don't you guys come back until you do." Fugiko said. "O.K. Bye Fugiko," Lupin said "Bye." Fugiko said. Both hung up. Lupin looked at his tracker. "Hmmm. Well it seems it's not at the museum at the moment BUT it is near it. Hmm. This is mind bottling. It's moving AWAY from the museum!" Lupin Said. They then saw a truck moving along. "It's got to be in that truck." Goemon said. "Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get that diamond." Said Jigen. Goemon jumped on top of the truck. He then jumped inside the driver's seat after kicking the driver out. He then drove toward Lupin and Jigen. Both jumped on. There was a crate. "He he he. Zenigata thought he could outsmart us." Said Lupin. "Speaking of Zenigata." said Jigen. He pointed to the person by the museum who seemed pissed off. "DAMN YOU LUPIN." Zenigata yelled while jumping and waving his arms. "SO LONG" Lupin said. (Back at their place) "OH FUGICAKES" Lupin yelled. "Ya what do you want?" She said. "I have a present for you." He took out the diamond. "OH! LUPIN. Thank you." She said while she was hugging him. "No problem babe." She took the diamond. "I LOVE YOU." She said. "REALLY?! THEN HOW IS A KISS SOUND. Lupin said "Great idea." She said. She kissed the crystal. Lupin then said "I meant for me." "OH! Maybe later." She said. "Well this sucks."  
  
THE END 


End file.
